Meanings and Understanding
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Alison makes a perfectly nice comment - in her opinion - that leads to spiraling out of control events that might expose some hidden feelings.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mediocre plot.

_This is for MandyJai13_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Spencer/Alison

Sitting around Emily's room, the five girls were each in their own world. Alison and Aria were each reading a magazine, Emily and Spencer were doing homework, and Hanna was messing around on Emily's lap top.

"This is a good quiz." Alison commented. "I think you, Spencer, would totally be the angry, bitchy, but very protective friend." She said it offhandedly without looking up, so she didn't notice the girl in question's reaction.

Spencer froze, then anger spread through her, "You'd know all about being a bitch, wouldn't you, Ali?"

Looking up, Alison frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Of course," Spencer huffed, "You're gonna want me to believe you meant that in a _good_ way, right?"

Alison didn't have time to defend herself before Spencer was off again.

"Well, you know what, Ali? I'm not going to take your crap any longer! So you can take your shitty comments somewhere else."

Silence took over the room. Emily, Aria, and Hanna sat in uncomfortable silence, wishing they could leave.

Alison swallowed thickly, and mentally shook her head, yes she'd meant it in a good way but she wasn't going to look weak in front of her friends, so instead of doing what she really wanted; to _apologize_, she took a deep breath and put on her best smirk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spence, but you see," Alison pretended to think, "I don't actually care what your nerdy ass thinks."

Inside, Alison was killing herself; Spencer was obviously hurt by what she'd first said, she should've just explained what she meant and apologized, but she wouldn't be Alison if she didn't screw it up somehow.

Mentally readying herself, Alison went on, "And if you don't like what I have to say, there's the door."

Spencer glared, "_Fine_." She packed her things in record time and left.

* * *

After the incident at Emily's house, Alison and Spencer stopped talking. Spencer stopped eating lunch with them, and she stopped hanging out with them if Alison was there. So, the whole situation was very uncomfortable and annoying to Aria, Emily, and Hanna, who felt like was blown way out of proportion.

Alison told Hanna that she had to meet up with one of her teachers at lunch so she won't be able to join them. Hanna then went and asked Spencer to please leave the library and come sit with them for the first time in a week.

But Alison's meeting ended early, so she made her way to the cafeteria.

She stood just outside the door, looking inside at the table her four best friends sat at. She saw how Spencer was laughing and joking, and decided right then and there that she was going to apologize.

She skipped lunch that day so she wouldn't bother Spencer.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Alison stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Suck it up, and go apologize. How hard could it be, people do it all the time!" she asked her reflection.

Shaking the nerves, she left her house and headed for the Hastings' next door.

Repeating her little pep talk, Alison knocked on the door, knowing that Spencer was alone – it was Tuesday; Melissa had her volunteering, and her parents always worked late – and hoped she wouldn't mess it up.

The door opened, and Spencer's relaxed, albeit confused, face turned stone hard at the sight of the blonde girl.

"What do you want now?" Spencer retorted, "Come to give me more of your stupid, ignorant, unnecessary, and very pointless advice?" She raised an eye brow, "Because it's not welcome here."

Alison wanted to let it go and apologize, but Spencer was glaring at her and if she was anything, it wasn't a weakling.

She huffed, "_Please_, Spencer, I actually came to tell you to stop being such a brat, and let it go." She rolled her eyes, "You're taking it way too hard."

"Fuck you, Alison." Spencer then slammed the door on her face.

Alison felt proud at Spencer for swearing, but annoyed that she had yet again done exactly what she didn't want to do. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. And to think, this all started with her making a perfectly acceptable compliment.

She stared at the door Spencer had just slammed in her face for a few seconds before making up her mind. She raised her fist and pounded on the door nonstop. She continued to pound on the door until finally, Spencer yanked it open with a, "What the _hell_ are you still doing here?"

"Shut up." Alison summoned her inner bitch and pushed Spencer to the side, entering the house. "You've had more than enough time to talk, I think it's my turn." She waited until Spencer shut the door before starting on the speech she'd been hoping to finally get out. "Here's the thing, Spence, I don't exactly think before I speak. And I don't say what I mean 99% of the time." She sighed, "But when I do say what I mean, it comes out wrong, like what I said last week at Emily's." she shook her head to stop whatever Spencer was about to say, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, honestly! I meant it in that you'd be very protective of your friends, you wouldn't take anyone's bullshit, and you wouldn't let anyone insult you… and you'd probably overreact sometimes… like you did when I said this all in a perfectly _fine_ way!"

She shrugged awkwardly, "What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I should've just explained what I meant from the start."

Spencer stayed quiet for a long while, contemplating the girl in front of her, "So, what you're saying is you meant it in a _good_ way?"

Opening her mouth to argue, Alison realized the humor in the brunette's eyes and deflated, chuckling, "Yes, I guess I was."

Laughing, Spencer moving closer, "Well, apology accepted."

"Excuse me?" Alison countered jokingly, "Aren't you gonna apologize too?"

Spencer scoffed, "No." she shook her head as if it was obvious.

Laughing, Alison slapped her friend's shoulder, "Bitch."

"That's a good thing I've heard!" Spencer quipped with a smirk.

Shaking her head, Alison brought the brunette in for a hug, "There's a movie I really want to go see this weekend. You in?"

Pulling back, Spencer nodded, "Yeah, who else is going?"

"No one." Alison smiled, "Just us. Is that okay?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Leaving the theater, Alison turned to Spencer, "You still up for dinner?"

"Yes! I'm hungry!" Spencer exclaimed, making Alison laugh before leading them both toward a little café down the street.

Shaking her head, Alison Spencer's hand in her own, "I don't understand how you can eat so much and not gain weight."

"Fast metabolism." Spencer shrugged.

They entered the café, choosing to sit at a booth in the back where it was quieter.

They stayed there for hours, barely eating – well, Alison barely ate; Spencer devoured both orders – and just talking.

They talked about everything and everyone. They loved each other, no matter how many fights they get into, how many insults they throw at each other, no matter how strange they seemed to everyone else, they were them and it worked.

But even while they were talking comfortably, they weren't unaware of the buzz, the electricity, the _tension_ around them – and the thing that surprised them the most, was that it wasn't _bad_. They liked the feeling and it was confusing the hell out of them. They were best friends.

_Right…?_

_/_

Reaching the DiLaurentis' house, Alison turned to Spencer and half smiled. "We're good?"

"Yes, we are." Spencer chuckled.

They stayed silent for few seconds, just staring at each other. Why was this so hard?

"Okay, well…" Spencer wrapped her arms around the shorted girl's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug that lasted longer than necessary.

Pulling back, Spencer leaned down to kiss the blonde's cheek, and that would've been nice and friendly had Alison not turned at the last moment connecting their lips.

Time stopped. Both girls were frozen. They were confused because they liked the feelings their lips touching ignited, but…

Spencer's head finally caught up to her and she realized what was happening, so she jumped back. "Okay. Goodnight."

And then she ran.

* * *

Their ignoring act after Alison's fumble with words had nothing on this one. They'd both be sitting in the same room, at the same table, but they'd be so uncomfortable and nervous and strange. Aria, Emily, and Hanna couldn't help but notice, and seeing their "leaders" acting weird was making them a little uneasy.

It took exactly three days each for them to come to terms with how they felt for each other.

Spencer's view on it was _she's my best friend so what the hell?_

Alison's was _well she's hot._

Obviously they both thought long and hard about it.

It was actually a bit of a mutual decision to talk. They both met the other's eyes in the middle of lunch and nodded, and that was the end of that.

/

They met at Spencer's after school and sat in the living room in complete silence.

"Okay." Spencer shook her head and looked at the blonde next to her. "It's obvious we both felt something, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Alison nodded. "And I think we should talk about it."

Nodding in agreement, Spencer's gaze dropped to her best friend's lips, "Of course, yeah, we should talk about the kiss…"

Humming, Alison licked her lips, "We should…" she leaned closer, "Definitely. But maybe…" she swallowed thickly, "Maybe we should do that after…"

"Totally agree…" Spencer mumbled before their lips connected.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! How long has it been since I last posted _anything_?

Well, I'm in college (or university) and... that's it! :P

Anyway, if you have any prompts for any pairing, send them my way, either PM here or go to my Tumblr (all info in my bio)

Oh, and I do mean _any pairing_; I never thought I'd write for Alison and Spencer, but here we are :P

You can be as specific or as vague, whichever works for you.

Also, I get a lot of prompts without a specific pairing, so you can just tell me which pairing you'd like to read from me next and I'll just see what I can do :)

Thanks for reading! And, as usual, all mistakes are mine!

Review if you'd like :)

_Cheers._


End file.
